


无记名故事二则（一）

by CrimsonDream



Series: 金环蚀 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 2018。其实没有提及任何名字。可以随意带入其他人/事，如果你想。
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho...?, or could be any other pair
Series: 金环蚀 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913659





	无记名故事二则（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然我写的时候想的是那一对。

和尚一开始并不是和尚。

他年轻时也是远近八方的美男子，虽然在寺中修行，却尚未蒙佛法感召，总爱下山同市井粗鄙混迹在一起，卷了袖子走狗斗鸡，嬉笑怒骂，一样不拉。

若有人问起，他总说时机未到。虽然他也并非真的理解上天有什么安排，不过日子便这样一天天过去。

没有人知道青年是什么时候出现的。

他就站在那里，仿佛所念经书上种种道理，万般色相，忽然化身为人，出现在和尚面前。

和尚爱上了青年。

他们热恋，青年向他讨了三件信物，一片衣角，一道影子，一瓣心。和尚千依百顺，几乎将所有佛法抛诸脑后，只想同他耳鬓厮磨。

他的老师，乃是一代高僧，寺庙住持，对着回来的和尚大发雷霆，训斥他：“那个人并非正道，”他胸口起伏，端详弟子，半晌后复又叹气，从袖口中摸出一小块铜镜。没有花纹，朴素无华，镜面模模糊糊，连手柄都朽坏残缺了。

“你若不信，便在下次见面时照他一照。”是人是鬼，抑或是妖魔、精怪，上仙诸神，有人供奉，无人挂怀，均一照便知。

和尚感到踌躇，他在相会前的山道上放慢脚步，来回徘徊，并在看见青年毫无所查的模样时从胸腹升起一股罪恶，但对师长的尊崇和无法克制的好奇最终压倒了这份愧疚。

他对自己说，这不过是宽心之策，假装没有感到内心的动摇，像一块泥落在雪上那样明显。

结果谁也不曾猜对。

青年惨叫一声，在他身下痛苦挣扎，既没有变得皮相凶恶，也没有褪去人形，只有一双眼睛蓄满泪水，在烛光下因为惊痛而亮得非人。他伸出手，在那具身躯上细细抚摸，只有两道狰狞伤痕，不知何时出现在原本光裸的后背。他把铜镜丢了，青年没有反抗，伏在地上，肩胛抽动，拒绝起身。和尚从后面吻他脖颈，同他云雨，拥着他睡去，只觉得是人也好，非人也罢，若为眼前此刻欢愉，即使是佛祖来了，自己也皆可牺牲。

和尚在第二天醒来，一切宛如梦幻。他的枕边冰冷，那些昨日的满腔柔情仿佛都打在脸上，只有一角布料，静静放在床单上。是他袍子上曾经撕下来的那块，绣着一株露草，在晨曦里楚楚可怜地等待消融。

一个月后，他受戒剃度，终于成为了和尚。

但在做了和尚之后，他仍然会想念那具身体，那些能将之拥在怀里的日夜，在晨钟骤响，所有余梦消散的刹那，在晚课结束，还巢的倦鸟落下影子的瞬间。溪水在他手心里流过，像闪闪发光的绢，却不如那拂过的青丝半分温柔。他自以为坚强的内心，布满了一戳即穿的孔洞。

他不知道自己原来有那么多毫无防备的空隙。

他才想起来，自己这一颗心，本来就是缺的。

和尚向老师辞行，表明心意已决，决定下山修行。

“你自红尘中来，又为何偏要回到红尘中去。”

“弟子愚钝，既来自红尘，便只能从红尘中求解。”

“既然你心意已决，那便走罢。此去向东，越过山脉，据说便能走到世界的尽头。没有人知道这条路有多远，你尽管去见识一下。”

他跪在地上，恭恭敬敬行了三礼。他的老师稳稳受住了，他听见对方笃定的声音，自他头顶，如有千钧，轻飘飘压在他身上。

“你会回来的。”

和尚走了很多地方。

他每一天都需要手持锡杖，挨家挨户，在门口大声诵经。化缘是修行之一，他早已学会面对白眼和拒绝。他也见识到了许多世间事状，有的他明白缘由，有的他不能辨别。

有一天，他路过新的城市，被请去诵经。

那是城里最豪华的宅院之一，属于城主大名。和尚被领着穿过庭院，路过一间内室，他看见墙上供奉的神龛，他认识上面铭刻的徽章。

有人悄无声息来到他身后。

“大师，”大名似笑非笑，他的面容看起来并不奸猾，自有一种平和。但和尚能感到他并非行走在正道。“我是来请你解决问题，而不是制造问题的。”

大名财帛丰厚，却也树敌颇多，在那月余间，他的敌人开始一个接一个死去，毫无痕迹。但人们开始在私下里低声窃语，提及在那些连月亮也看不见的夜晚，有像影子一样的东西飞过上空，落进那些第二天将死之人的庭院里。他们说，大名家供奉的不是别的，是鬼怪，是妖魔。

而和尚什么都看不见。他被完全隔绝开来，念诵的经文毫无效用，最终，他无法在那座城市继续呆下去了。

这家的仆人为他送行，一直将他送到城外的官道上。和尚远远回头，他总觉得有人站在门口，但那个影子是模糊的，仿佛被那间华美巨宅所吞噬，锁在原地。

又有一道身影出现在旁边，然后两个影子便消失了。

和尚看不清他们其中任何一个的面容。

他要行很远的路，应付活着的强盗和死去的怨灵，在百鬼夜游中穿行，将自己的面容隐藏在魑魅魍魉之中。逐渐他发现，生与死，性状和外貌，人世与彼岸，万般种种，在他眼里，开始变得并无差别。

某日，他找到间早已被废弃的旧庙，半夜，一双手臂伸了过来，在一片漆黑的夜里皎若月光，绵软地缠上了和尚的肩膀，再柔弱无骨地向腰腹间滑去。耳边吐气如兰，是青年的声音。

“孤枕难眠，你就不曾想过我吗？”

和尚一言不发，他只是叹气，握住那双想要继续动作的手腕。

“你若是他，又为何连血污的腥臭都掩盖不住呢？”

那只妖魔恼羞成怒，连皮色也不要了，露出青面獠牙就向他抓来。和尚闭上眼睛，大声诵经，他随身带着的那片袍角突然烧了起来，火光明亮得像正午的烈焰，既让那妖魔瞬间化成一滩脓水，也映照出他的影子。

和尚凝视着自己的影子，是完整的，甚至包括缺少的那一块。

他不知道对方什么时候还给他的。

和尚又走了很长，很长的路。

他的皮肤上开始凝结起不知从何而来的水汽和盐分，终点仿佛很近，却始终看不到头。

又几个日出日落过去了，在攀完一段完全无人的山路后，和尚看见了一截悬崖，他走过去，本来想休息一下，却在那边上猝不及防地看见了海。

他来到了尽头。

没有人知道和尚在海边待了多久，干了什么。等他重新回到寺里时，人们震惊于他突然的稳重和智慧。他们开始尊敬他，不再开过去的玩笑，并告诉他，在隔壁的山头，出现了一座神社。

那里原本早已废弃，不知何故，又兴盛了起来，据说只要向此间主人付出足够代价，便什么都能做到。甚至连恶党强盗都会在深夜里前去参拜，只为求得作恶勇气。

传言里，那位主人因为没有翅膀，不能飞到无风无浪的九重天上，只好在凡间徘徊，流落此地；有人说，见过他招来风浪，平地而起，半夜坐在屋顶，一个人出神地望着月亮；还有人说，那是他回不去的故乡，只因为他原本的羽毛给了喜爱之人，却不想一切只是一场骗局。

有人发誓，他看见的是丰神俊秀的青年，黑发潮湿，眉目锋亮，也有人表示，他看见的老者头发灰白，面盘圆润，不苟言笑。和尚知道都对，也都不对。他知道隔着几重山外的妖怪们说，有一只天狗爱上了他，用一身本事讨好他，教他御风本领，还和本地众妖打了一架，想要随他左右，但却被他拒绝了；他还知道那个人笑起来时，左边脸颊会出现一个小小的酒窝。

然而他已经不会再看见了。

和尚开始出名。他为求访者指点迷津，也能卜算一点前世今生。他的寺庙香火不断，在不知不觉中从一间独院扩展到整座山头。有信徒在门口辟出一条竹道，和那些参天的古树一起，郁郁苍苍，蓝白的绣球和紫色的牵牛花在道旁热烈地开放，又在梅雨的雨水里憔悴。

他有了法号，被人敬畏地行礼，他的老师在一个平平常常的日子去世了，既没有惊雷风暴，也算不上春满月圆，带着他大能的智慧和无尽机辨，像无数平常人一样，就在某一天圆寂了。

从此他成为了那座寺庙的主持。

那座神社则一直未变，无论前来参拜的人是多也好，是少也好，都仿若未闻，仍然那副小小的模样，落在如黛山间，像少女眉心一点朱砂。

而神社主人住在鸟居之后，从此再未现身于世人面前。

世人称赞和尚才情，很少有人知道他写得最好的是情诗。月圆之夜，有人说，听见院墙内有丝竹声，不同倩影在月光下舞动，或纤细，或婀娜，又有暗香潜涌，娇美的笑声从内院隐隐传来，是天人下凡。

和尚也写经，纵使身死，他的经文也能一代一代传到后世。而一间神社，如果不再有人祭拜，不再有人挂念，被所有人遗忘的时候，便是死了的时候。

终有一天会破败吧，不被供奉的神社。和尚想。他放下笔，看着日历。

山涧的蛙鼓噪了两声，他两手空空，出了寺门。

和尚每年都会去那座神社，就在他们相识那天。

人群熙攘仿佛海潮，交织视线有若山涛，注视他一身僧袍，越过众生，来到朱砂色的殿前。

神社里有两名巫女，白衣绯袴，金铃系身。年长那位身形高大，脑后一簇束发随意挽起，见到和尚总是没有好脸色，对他怒目而视，更像他寺中壁画上的罗刹金刚；年幼那位则天真可爱，笑容羞涩，一双眼睛睁得很大，和尚见过他在绘马上画画，什么都有：猴子、白兔、孔雀和金鱼。

“我有一个愿望。”和尚说。那时他第一次站在鸟居下面，心如止水，好似在佛前一般平静安详。

一个声音回答了他，不是他熟悉的那个，而是讨厌他的大巫女挡在身前。“你付不起。” 

“那我下次再来。”和尚说。他转身下山，并不恼怒。

这座神社永远闻起来像雷鸣，像暴雨降至，又仿佛大雨过后掠过鼻尖的一丝甜。像春樱，像苹果糖，像饮下一捧清凉井水后的回甘，那种藏在记忆深处，最甜美但又最遥远的一缕怅惘。和此地的主人一样。

但和尚已经不会在这个气息中迷失了。他已经不会为这种情感惊慌失措，像年轻时那样除了在心里颠来倒去地默诵经文外，其他神识一片空白，他已经不会再被或平静或滚涌的心潮所吞覆，仿佛接受四季变迁和生老病死一般，接受了在对方面前，无论哪一种，都是他的自然。

在很远，很远的伊势，海波起了又落，月亮从圆到缺，复又盈满。和尚听见一声哀鸣，那是海鸟的叫声。

他知道自己会抽到什么，无论从哪一位巫女手中，和尚总是抽到大凶。他付之一笑，并不将签条留下，而是带回去，夹在同一卷经书里。

万般种种，皆有缘法，出处而生，随处消亡。

早有签文褪成脆黄，那卷经书已经快合不上。

但今年和尚没有抽成签。

“他还是不见你，”小巫女眨巴羽睫，眼角霞红，很不好意思似地行了一礼。“但他说，这是你一直所求的。”

灰色的珍珠，五彩的珊瑚，琉璃的云母贝扣锁，黑色沉香木。捧在白皙掌心里的匣子，仿佛从海里捞起来的珍贵物件。

“他说，‘已经没有要给你的东西了’。”

和尚带着匣子。他的衣袖在山林中沾上了露水，因为潮湿而沉重。他回到寺里，在庭院前坐下。一阵微风吹来，没有拂动他的僧袍，只拨弄了那一池碧水。满池锦鲤争相跳跃，金色，银色，红白相间，如美人粉黛。

很早之前，他还未出家，尚且还是个人类，有人伏在他怀里，温香软玉，说想要看海。

他为了讨对方欢心，便将这个念头时时记在心里，想着有朝一日，若是机缘到了，他愿意捧出一切。可等到那一天到来，他早已忘记初衷因果，只记得这个念头本身了。

他知道匣子里是什么：他送出去的最后一件东西，从他心间上掰下来的那一小块。现在他终于道心圆满，可以供奉于诸佛面前。

他的师父在生前曾与他说，若你将此心打磨，献与菩萨，便能得到一面最明亮的宝镜，只要往里看去，上面映出的东西，就是你解明此生疑惑，从此涅槃的最重要的关键。

和尚没有打开那个匣子。他不好奇。

当晚，他再一次梦见了海潮起伏。一只金乌振翅，长长的尾羽扫过天际，融入一轮落日，纵有三足，也不再落回尘世中。

和尚再也没有去过那座神社。

他听说后来一场大火，一切又被废弃，恢复成了最开始的模样。

又不知多少年过去，他成了老师那样的有道高僧。一切即将尘埃落定的一个夜晚，和尚突然在三更惊醒，发现除了自己是谁，又身在何处，他已经想不起来那曾经让他什么都甘愿舍弃的面容，甚至也不记得前尘滚滚，所走过的道路，又或者海是什么模样。

黑暗中，从未有如此寂寥将他吞吃入腹。

他的膝盖已经衰老到走不动路，拄着拐杖，走走停停，沿墙壁一路摸到正殿，他从未觉得这路程如此久远，比他年轻时翻越群山还要遥不可及。但他忽然想知道那份答案，从菩萨面前将那颗心讨要了回来。

他不知道上面会出现什么，是一片羽毛，还是那个人的面容。他手指颤抖，几乎打不开那个被灰尘覆盖的匣子。

和尚眨了眨眼睛，他又确认了一遍。

那之上什么也没有。

他看见的是自己的倒影。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 我自己都怀疑为什么要写这个。可能因为我当时在看捕梦和丰饶之海。


End file.
